Death by Magus
by Kingboo555
Summary: Pretty much before and after the death of Cyrus from the view of Magus.


Death by Magus

By Kingboo555

Story based off chrono trigger

A familiar green fat blob walked to his new master summoning room, the only he could be see as he walked in was a dark room faintly lit by blue flames surrounding a pathway to the magic circle where a man could be seen levitating above it chanting room filled with the feeling of dread and death."What is it ozzie?"the man stopped to say."Lord Magus hows the spell going?"Magus feet touched the ground. "It a very long spell and it would might have been done if the Guardia forces would stop their constant attack's."Yes Slash is already engaging their forces." "And Flea?" "Well he's... putting on his make up" "Bah! tell him to hurry up,there's work to be done" Magus paused and thought to himself, "How I got stuck with people like Flea!?" "Yes I will so hows the destroyer doing?" "Magus looked the statue in the background" "He gathers strength underground." "Is it true he will finally destroy those disgusting humans?" Magus looked at his amulet. "Yes he will." Ozzie looked to the distance. "Ah Lord Magus I remembered when I found you, were a mere child" Magus make an expressionless face. "I was going to kill you but you killed all my troops with your amazing magic ability,thats when I realized you could be some use to us." Ozzie looked back to Magus. "And look at you now, our leader." "Magus thought back to his youth days. "So what you said your name was again?" Said Slash getting his blade. "...Magus" Said Magus avoiding saying his real name, Janus . "Well Magus if you're going to be some use to us you need to know how to use a blade." Slash handed him a blade. "here let's begin" Magus went to attack Slash but Slash quickly dodged and smacked him back. "Wrong, again!" Magus got up. This time Magus tried to slash him left to right but Slash spinned and whacked him in the back of his head with his sword. "If you can't hit me boy,then you're as useless as I thought!" Magus charged at him with blind fury rapidly slabbing at him. Slash blocked all of Magus attack's. Then at that monnet Magus thought back to the day's at zeal. "Son" said the king of zeal." "Yeah Dad?" Said Magus at a younger age. "Remember just because your opponent's more stronger than you doesn't mean you can't beat him,Think don't just act." "With that thought Magus stab his hand,made him drop his blade and had him to the ground. slash stopped rubbing his hand he floated to Magus and said"Good boy now your training with begin again tomorrow, guess you're not as useless as I picked up his sword and left."Yes the old day's" Ozzie looked at Magus. "So you're in control now" Magus looked at ozzie "Yes." "And you're the one who told us about Lavos." "Your point?" "Why a human would want the destruction of his own race?" Magus thought, truly all he wanted was revenge because Lavos destroyed his home and family, but he needed something to tell Ozzie. "It's true that the mystics or as the humans call you fiends are the ultimate race." Magus tried his best to keep a straight face. "The human's lay waste to the land, you will the best choice for this land." "Well alright don't worry Magus your statue will be in the center of our square we will make after the war." Magus showed no emotion. "So what we do with the Guardia force's?" "We need them to at least stop attacking our forces that make it to the bridge." "What you have in mind Lord Magus?" "If we were to kill their hero Cyrus that should put down their morale and it will be easier to finish them." "What should we do? Cyrus usually backed up." "Send King Frog to steal his precious hero badge then king frog lure him alone away from his forces to his hidden forest where him and his frog minion's can kill him." "It will be done lord." Ozzie started to walk away but then stop. "Oh and lord Magus?" "What?" "Heard you got a new spell." Magus raised his eyebrow, lowed it and said. "Yes this new spell I can do with the summoning circle or without it which I can call spirits to drain health from my opponent's." Magus went back to levitating above the circle. "I call it hell geyser." Ozzie left to tell king frog his mission. Magus decided to go to his throne room where he had his deep sorrow face looked at his hands "what have I turned into?" That's when he came... "Hey lord Magus." Magus while turning around changed to his usual expressionless face. "Flea." "How's are big strong lord doing with Lavos?" "...fine" Magus looked up "Flea." Flea twinkled his eyes. "Yes?" "What's Slashes status?" "Oh he had a little trouble with the enemy knight's but he should come back anytime now." "Excellent I need you and Slash to go on a mission for me." Magus looked to the statue. "There's a disturbing. I don't know what but I can feel a strange force near a castle in the west. "What you want us to do lord Magus." Flea said as he bowed. I need you to go and investigate with slash. "Why you need both of us to go?" "This force may be dangestors and were in middle of a war and I don't need any fallen generals. "K just asking." "I have returned lord Magus." Magus looked to the entrance Slash was walked and stopped next to flea. "The Knights?" "There are no more a bother lord." "Good follow Flea he will tell you of your details for your next mission." "At once lord Magus." Soon they left and Magus was alone but what did it matter? Magus always felt returned to his throne. "Lord Magus!" Ozzie came rushing in the room. "Ozzie where have you been?" "King frog is dead." "What?" Magus aroused from his chair. "How did this happen?" "Cyrus killed him." "He had only Cyrus to fight how he lost?!" "Cyrus used his new move, Nirvana Strike to finish him." "King frog had back up what did he had?!" "A man and a women but they didn't fight." Magus whipped his cape while turning around. "useless." Magus put his head down then up. "What's cyrus doing now?" "He set off to get the legendary sword masamune." "If he gets that sword he can break my magic barrier!" "Yes I know what do we do lord magus?" "...come we set course for the mountain." Magus and Ozzie was leaving to mountain Denadoro but Magus stopped. "What is it lord Magus?" Magus picked up his scythe "In the event Cyrus does get the sword I should be ready." Magus put his scythe in the middle of the circle and started chanting a spell. On the top of mountain Denadoro. "Where's that sword!?" Magus impatiently said. Ozzie put down a rock he was looking under. "I don't know lord Magus he may have already found it." "In that case this should help." Magus took out his scythe. "Its been enchanted with my magic where if I hit the masamune in the right spot it should break in two." "Brilliant lord Magus."

"Magus!" Magus turned around to see a knight with blonde hair and black armor accompanied with an unarmed man with green hair. "Cyrus so you're already here and with the masamune." "Ha so nice of you to get that for lord Magus" Ozzie said as he smirked. "To be honest Magus I was not expecting you to be here but i'm more than happy to make this your grave." Cyrus draw the legendary blade masamune and Magus went into his battle stand. "Stand back Glenn." Glenn stood back also Ozzie stood back this would be a one on one battle. Cyrus came in first changing at Magus at full speed! magus stood unfazed, as Cyrus swang at Magus disappeared!, Cyrus look around but by the time he found Magus he had finished his spell and was already pointing in his direction."Look out Cyrus!" Glenn yelled but by the time Cyrus started to run the were spirits on every side! They quickly disappeared leaving Cyrus slightly damaged but with the a cold feeling of getting slowly didn't wait he sliced at Magus. A diminishing sound came from Magus. Magus magical defense went down. Magus slightly irritated started to cast a spell. Cyrus seeing the opening charged once again at Magus. Magus seeing Cyrus charging at him covered himself with his cape then whipped it open causing a gust of wind. Cyrus stopped bracing the wind in hope not to get pushed off the mountain. By the time wind stopped Magus had finished his spell. Cyrus was suddenly inside Magus dark bomb spell. Cyrus came out hurt with that cold draining feeling making him in a worse not ready to give up used his moved that finished off King frog in hopes of that with the masamune, to kill magus once and for all. With lightning speed he attacked unable to dodge such speed Magus took the full blow of his attack. There was dust everywhere. "Did that do it?" Glenn ask from behind. Cyrus kept his eyes fixed on the dust wait for it to clear so he could made sure. Once the dust cleared there was no sight of Magus. Ozzie mouth dropped. "l.. lord Magus?" There was no answer. Glenn had a smile on his faced. "finally the war came come to a quicker end." "Were not finished yet my friend." look to Ozzie. Ozzie now in a panicky mood took steps back as Cyrus came could feel his life still draining he would have to make this quick. Ozzie stepped back until he hit a rock. Cyrus prepared to finish him off. "Your murderous life ends here!" scared Ozzie look away. As Cyrus sword was in the air ready to cut down Ozzie all that could be heard was a sudden rushing wind and the sound of the masamune snapping. Cyrus was thrown back by this. Everything was black and white with a heart beat noise in the background. Cyrus could see the now broken masamune rusting as it fell towards the ground,He could he Magus slowly descending to ground. Color came back with the first sound to come was. "Lord Magus!" Magus stood tall with his scythe magicly drained for breaking the masamune in half. "Cyrus you fought bravely but now its time for you to die like all humans will." Cyrus got up. With a tired and woozy feeling he told Glenn to run as he holds off Magus. Glenn of course pleaded not to do and with his life force draining he charged with his fist going into the direction of Magus. He fist however just hit the magic barrier around Magus which bounced him back. Cyrus was on the floor not able to get up and the harmful feeling of magical energy in him his last words was. "Run Glenn!" As soon as he said that his body bursted into flames leaving nothing left. Magus expressionless face remained unchanged. Glenn ticked off but scared could only muster up the word "You!" Ozzie now with a cocky face suggested they should turn him into a frog. Magus shot a beam of lighting a Glenn, Glenn unable to do anything fell off the mountain into the river below. Ozzie started to laugh, Magus just looked down with a dark expression on his face. Magus using magic threw the bottom part of the sword far away and the hilt of the sword back into the mountain. "Let us be off." Ozzie and Magus soon returned to his castle." Inside he found Slash and Flea waiting for him. Magus looked to them. "Report" Nothing but this Lord Magus ." Flea said in a girly whining voice. Flea handed the object to Magus. It was an old fake nu toy."The castle was just a couple of old ruins." Magus stared into this then look back up. Slash and Flea was suspecting an angry response but the only thing to come up was "i'll be in the summing room" with that magus left without another word. Ozzie started to say How Magus was not angry because he was in a good mood for killing Cyrus. "Go lord Magus!" Flea said. "It seems he was a good pick to be our leader." Slash added. But that was not the case. The nu toy was a toy given to him by his sister when he was young. Magus squeezed the toy. "What have I become?" There was a sad expression on Magus's face for a second then it turned to bitter anger. "It was that basted Lavos destroying my home, Turning my mother insane, killing schala. Magus's hand light on fire leaving the toy to be nothing but ash. "I will destroy you Lavos." Magus whispered to himself. He started once again to begin where he left off to summon Lavos and get his revenge.


End file.
